L'Ombre de la Brume Écarlate (Shadow of the Crimson Mist)
by ArienMerimac
Summary: Depuis qu'il est revenu pour tenir sa promesse, Luke est troublé, et il n'a aucune idée de ce qui lui arrive, ni ne sait qui pourrait l'aider. Et il finira par apprendre qu'une visite amicale ne fait pas que du bien... One Shot écrit avec Celice Chalphy (/u/2473936/), terminé le 6 juillet 2012. Avec l'aimable participation (entre autres) de Jade CURTISS...


_Ce petit OS sur Tales Of The Abyss, qui fait suite à la fin du jeu, se concentre sur les préocuppations de Luke depuis son retour... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**L'Ombre de la Brume Écarlate**

18h30.

Il commençait à trouver le temps long. La salle était pourtant déserte depuis un moment. Il avait fait l'effort de se déplacer jusqu'ici, et ce n'était certainement pas pour patienter aussi longtemps…

-" Mais que fait-il ? Ça fait une heure que j'attends ! " Ronchonna-t-il quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-"Il y a un soucis ? "

Le général était enfin prêt à le recevoir. Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers le militaire. Ce dernier remarqua son agacement, aussi n'insista-t-il pas davantage. Tous deux finirent par s'installer à son bureau.

Alors qu'ils prirent place, le civil à la chevelure flamboyante remarqua qu'un son peu commun se faisait entendre. Perplexe, il questionna le gradé :

-"C'est quoi ce bruit, Jade ?

-Oh, ça, c'est sans importance..." Lui répondit son interlocuteur.

Les bips sonores provenaient d'un objet massif situé au fond de la pièce. Il était de grande taille, principalement en bois, et on pouvait voir un écran en façade. Le roux ayant déjà vu ce genre de machines, il sut que c'était une borne d'arcade fonique. Au-dessus de l'écran, on pouvait lire "Pac-Man".

-"Pac-Man !? Je ne te savais pas nostalgique, M. le Nécromancien !" S'étonna-t-il, l'air narquois.

-"Tu as donc patienté tout ce temps pour discuter du Retrogaming avec moi ? Comme c'est touchant, de la part de M. le Sanguinaire !" Riposta CURTISS, avant d'esquisser un large sourire.

-"Roh, arrête avec ça, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas Asch ! Et puis, j'ai autre chose à foutre qu'à parler de ça avec toi ! J'ai certainement pas attendu plus d'une heure pour discuter des jeux vidéo !" Commença-t-il à s'égosiller.

-"Et de quoi es-tu venu parler, alors ?" Demanda le blond, l'air sérieux.

-"Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, alors faisons vite, veux-tu ?" Reprit le rouquin.

-"Tu n'as jamais eu vraiment le temps, toi… Bref, quel est ton problème ?"

Quelques temps auparavant...

Le monde était en paix depuis la défaite de Van, et tous purent se reposer avant de reprendre diverses activités.

Natalia, malgré ses origines modestes, continua à remplir ses devoirs de princesse, officiant pour la paix entre le royaume de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear et l'empire de Malkuth. Elle avait servi de parfaite médiatrice pendant les négociations, et demeure une ambassadrice de la paix à travers le monde. Très respectée de ses sujets, mais aussi par les dignitaires des deux royaumes, elle est en passe de devenir la nouvelle reine de Kimlasca.

Guy, quant à lui, partit à Malkuth, où il récupéra ses titres. Désormais sous la protection de l'empereur Peony, il surmonte peu à peu sa gynophobie.

Anise s'en alla à Daath, où elle allait réformer l'ordre de Lorelei. Elle prit soin de Florian, mais demeurait hantée par son impuissance face à la mort d'Ion.

Jade reprit son service militaire à Malkuth, où ses talents reconnus seraient toujours mis à contribution. Promu général, il poursuivit en parallèle ses recherches sur la fomicry.

Tear s'était retirée à Yulia City, où elle se recueillit. En effet, dans cette confrontation vitale pour la planète, elle avait perdu deux êtres chers : son propre sang, mais aussi son cœur. Elle endurait ce lourd sacrifice, pesant mais nécessaire. Pour autant, elle n'avait pas perdu la foi, et elle se rendait fréquemment à la vallée Tataroo, dans l'espoir d'y retrouver celui qu'elle aime. Après tout, il lui avait fait une promesse, et elle croyait avec ferveur qu'il tiendrait parole...

De nombreux mois après, Luke reparut miraculeusement aux côtés de ses amis, pour leur plus grande joie. Pourtant, depuis son retour, ses idées n'étaient plus très claires...

Au fil des jours suivants, il sortit rarement du manoir. Tournant en rond dans sa chambre, il ne parvenait pas à lever la brume de ses pensées; au contraire, elle semblait même s'épaissir. Il se sentait de plus en plus perdu, isolé. Bon sang, mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Cette question était la seule chose claire dans sa tête. Il arpentait de long en large, tentant en vain d'y répondre. Mais il n'en fit part à personne, malgré les nombreuses visites qu'il reçut.

Et contre toute attente, elles ne l'aidèrent pas plus. Au contraire, deux d'entre elles allaient même aggraver sa situation.

La première ne dénotait pas avec la pluie, qui s'était abattue sur Baticul. Par la fenêtre aux carreaux ruisselants, il reconnut le petit parapluie rose de la princesse de Kimlasca.

Pincement de cœur.

Son sourire lumineux cherchait à affronter les précipitations. Elle n'est pas habillée comme une princesse, aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il à la vue de son amie d'enfance. Natalia traversa l'allée, pour enfin rejoindre l'entrée, où elle frappa. Luke aurait bien aimé que personne ne vint l'ouvrir, car il n'avait pas envie de la voir ce jour-là. Sans grande surprise, elle fut accueillie avec les honneurs dus à son rang. Avec un long soupir, il mit son manteau et sortit de sa chambre. Après plusieurs secondes, il finit par la retrouver dans le hall du manoir des fon Fabre.

-"Ah, Luke, te voilà !" S'exclama la future reine.

- "Salut Natalia, tu me cherchais ?" Demanda-t-il, nonchalamment.

-"À ton avis ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté de me voir !" S'insurgea la jeune fille.

-"Désolé, je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, rien de grave ! Mais on peut discuter ?" Interrogea-t-elle, le regard plein d'espoir.

-"Mais on discute déjà, là...

-Je voulais dire, en privé ?

-Pff…" Rouspéta le libérateur de Lorelei.

-"LUKE !

-D'accord, d'accord !" Dit-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur du jour, Luke appréciait sa venue. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. D'un côté, il était content d'être avec une vieille amie, mais de l'autre, il se sentit très anxieux. Un instant, il voulait l'enlacer, l'aider à se sécher, la réchauffer... Et l'instant d'après, il avait juste envie de parler un peu, de prendre de ses nouvelles... Avant de la congédier avec politesse.

Pour autant, elle n'avait pas plus d'assurance que lui. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle cogitait à ce sujet, pesant le pour et le contre. Aujourd'hui, elle avait pris sa décision, mais plus la chambre se rapprochait, plus son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure. À présent, elle ne pouvait plus reculer...

-"Natalia ? Un souci ?" S'enquit-il, suite à son silence.

-"Non, non, ça va !" Répondit-elle, hochant la tête.

-"Ah, je sais ! C'est la première fois que tu entres dans une chambre de mec, c'est ça ?

-LUKE !

-C'est bon, je plaisante !" Rassura le futur duc.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle vit sans surprise que la pièce était bien entretenue, grâce aux nombreux domestiques qui travaillaient dans tout le manoir. Le sol brillait de propreté, et le rangement ne pouvait souffrir aucun reproche. En revanche, elle a été étonnée par la vive apparition d'une créature malicieuse, qu'elle avait rencontrée au cours de leur périple…

-"MIEU !" Couina joyeusement la bête sacrée de Lorelei.

-"Coucou, Mieu ! Ça a l'air d'aller ?" S'enquit poliment Natalia, préoccupée à l'idée de parler à Luke, tandis qu'elle câlina le cheagle.

-"Mieu, tu veux bien nous laisser cinq minutes ? Natalia a un truc important à me dire, en privé…" Questionna Luke.

-"D'accord, à tout de suite, Maître ! MIEU !"

La craquante créature partit donc se promener une nouvelle fois dans le domicile des Fon Fabre.

Pincement de cœur. Battement de cœur.

-"Bon, Luke, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose...

-Si tu voulais me parler seule à seul, je suppose que oui…

-Hum… Bon, voilà… Luke Fon Fabre, je suis venue vous demander en mariage." S'exclama-t-elle avec révérence.

Vive accélération.

Il l'espérait et le craignait à la fois. Il hésitait fortement entre prendre ses jambes à son cou et prendre sa douce dans ses bras. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait acculé entre ces deux tentations, il ne pouvait plus se dérober. Que devait-il satisfaire ? Devait-il rejeter sa dulcinée à corps et à cri, ou alors devait-il combler la future reine de joie ?

-"Euh, Luke ?

-Euh, oui ?" Répondit-il, tiré de sa torpeur douloureuse.

-"Eh bien, ta réponse ? Ça a été dur pour moi de te le dire, j'aimerais bien entendre une réponse !" Natalia commença à s'inquiéter.

-"Euh... Je dirais noir !

-Allons bon, tu n'as pas déjà oublié ce que je viens de te demander ?"

Ces propos résonnèrent avec gravité dans son esprit. Ce dernier, embrumé, venait de prendre des proportions orageuses. Le jeune homme demeura bouche bée pendant un long moment, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Devant un tel silence, elle aussi fut empreinte de mutisme, puis de doutes. Peut-être aurais-je du y aller en douceur... Son courage la quittait, d'autant plus que le malaise grandissait entre les deux personnes. Pour les fiancés, la météo semblait bien plus glaciale à l'intérieur qu'en dehors.

-"Excuse-moi, Luke, j'ai été trop hâtive, je n'aurais pas dû. Écoute, tu n'as qu'à profiter de cette journée pluvieuse pour y réfléchir, et tu me donneras ta réponse demain !

-Euh…

-Bon, sur ce, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps... " Interrompit-elle promptement, prise de panique.

Elle se retourna vers la porte, prête à quitter les lieux plus vite qu'elle n'y était entrée.

Luke demeura seul un moment, atterré. Cette demande ajoutait un poids considérable à son déchirement intérieur. Toutefois, il n'allait pas tarder à être tiré de sa torpeur… Le soir même, une autre personne demanda à le voir. Il regretta vite de ne pas être allé se coucher, tant cette dernière visite le troubla plus encore.

On frappa à sa porte. Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure-ci, pensa Luke. Il alla ouvrir, ça devait être un personnage important qui avait besoin d'aide. Il craignait même le pire, et songeait que Natalia voulait déjà sa réponse… À son soulagement et à sa surprise, il s'agissait de Tear.

Pincement de cœur.

-"Bonsoir, Luke. Je suis désolée d'arriver si tard, j'espère ne pas déranger…

-Salut, Tear ! Oh mais non, tu ne me déranges pas ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'avais envie de te voir, mais le carrosse a pris énormément de retard, ce qui fait que je n'ai pu qu'arriver maintenant !"

Luke rougit à cette idée. Elle voulait le voir ? Cela l'inquiéta. D'un côté, il la trouvait toujours aussi jolie, il se sentit flatté de sa venue. De l'autre, il la trouvait toujours aussi inintéressante, et s'ennuyait de sa présence. À peine était-elle arrivée, que son conflit intérieur reprit avec force. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la sœur de Vandesdelca s'était déjà introduite dans sa chambre… Le dialogue reprit :

-"Oh et bien entre alors… Euh…

-Tu vas bien, au moins ?

-Oh, oui oui, bien sûr. Et toi, ça va toujours ?"

Tear le regarda d'un air perplexe. Elle doutait de la sincérité de sa réponse, car elle voyait bien qu'il semblait ailleurs… Cela dit, elle n'était pas plus sereine que lui ce soir. Elle savait pourquoi elle était là, mais elle avait perdu l'assurance qui l'avait motivée durant son voyage. Être en tête à tête avec Luke lui semblait insurmontable cette nuit. Mais la Chevalière de l'Oracle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, aussi brisa-t-elle le silence, déterminée :

-"Luke, tu mens toujours aussi mal. Je ne suis pas dupe, tu n'es pas bien dans ta peau, depuis que tu es revenu. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien à personne ? Tu crois que c'est une solution de garder ça pour toi ?

-C'est pas tes affaires, lâche-moi avec ça !

-Oh, eh bien merci de te montrer aussi aimable avec moi ! J'essaie juste d'aider, moi ! Tu me rappelles Asch, à être aussi grognon !"

Battement de cœur.

-"Tear, ce genre de chose ne regarde que moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de me confier sur un problème que je gère très bien tout seul !

-Tu es encore en train de mentir !

-Comment peux-tu en être si certaine ? Même moi, je ne suis plus sûr de rien ! De toute façon, tu ne comprends pas, Tear !"

Cette dernière remarque commençait à lui faire perdre patience. Idiot… T'es vraiment un idiot ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après tous ces moments passés ensemble, il n'avait toujours rien remarqué. Au contraire, il lui semblait même plus distant qu'avant, et cela lui fit de la peine.

Elle se mêlait toujours de ses affaires, et cela l'agaçait, encore plus depuis son retour. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une grande sympathie pour elle.

Les douze coups de minuit résonnèrent dans le manoir, tirant les deux jeunes gens de leur silence.

-"Excuse-moi, j'aurais pas dû…

-Non, c'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça ! C'est vrai que tu as changé, je n'ai plus à faire attention à ce que tu dis ou fais… Tu es digne de confiance, maintenant…

-Merci, Tear. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, même pour Akzeriuth…

-Luke, si je suis venue ici, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, et ce depuis bien longtemps.

-Ah oui ?

-C'est pas facile à dire, mais voilà, Luke, je voulais te dire que je…

-Mieu !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi !?" Vociféra le jeune héritier.

-"Rien, je vous regardais discuter, j'ai trouvé ça mignon ! Pourquoi vous êtes tout rouge, maître ?

-Parce que tu nous déranges au mauvais moment ! Tu vois bien que ça me contrarie, non ?

-… PAS AUTANT QUE MOI !"

À la grande surprise du jeune homme, son amie semblait plus que courroucée d'avoir été interrompue à cet instant crucial ; et même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un cheagle, le pauvre Mieu allait subir les derniers outrages fonistes :

-"NIGHTMARE !

-Mieu ?"

La bête sacrée de Lorelei n'eut guère le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arriva, que Tear acheva de fredonner l'hymne fonique somnifère. La pauvre créature s'écoula au sol, profondément endormie.

-"Euh… Tear ? T'es sûre que ça va ?

-Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! Si même Mieu s'y met, je n'arriverais jamais à te le dire !

-Me dire quoi ?"

Avec une fougue inédite, elle saisit Luke par le col, puis l'embrassa avec passion. Ce dernier, aux yeux aussi écarquillés que ceux de son animal domestique, se surprit à le lui rendre… Et à y prendre goût. Mais sa raison semblait vouloir lui dicter le contraire…

À nouveau pris de court par cette hésitation, il dut mettre un terme à cette déclaration.

-"Euh, Tear, je…

-Voilà, c'est ce qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. J'avais besoin de savoir si c'était réciproque…

-Et, euh… As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

-Tu ne m'as pas donné une réponse claire. Comme si quelque chose te troublait vraiment…"

Vive accélération.

Tear fut prise de doutes. Elle se savait capable de l'aider, elle l'avait déjà sauvé, après tout… Il semblait tellement mal à l'aise depuis son retour, qu'elle devait le soutenir, quitte à le déstabiliser… Mais désormais, elle craignait que son geste ne l'eût encore plus plongé dans l'incertitude. Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ? Et si j'avais mal agi, au final ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit faible et désemparée…

-"Tu as raison. Je sais pas ce que j'ai, mais depuis que je suis revenu, je ne suis plus vraiment heureux… J'apprécie que tu m'aies avoué ça, et j'aimerais pouvoir te dire oui à 100%... Mais en l'état, je peux pas. Je dois d'abord tirer certaines choses au clair, et j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses pas m'aider, cette fois-ci… Quand ça sera fini, je pourrai te répondre ; d'ici là, je crains que tu doives attendre… Je suis désolé.

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui devrais être désolée dans cette histoire ! Je n'aurais pas dû te presser comme ça, j'ai été idiote… Écoute, prends bien le temps d'y réfléchir, et quand tu auras terminé, je serai prête à entendre ce que tu auras à me dire. Il est tard, je vais te laisser y cogiter tranquillement…

-Merci, Tear, merci de m'avoir compris !

-Tu sais, Luke, tu es peut-être le seul à pouvoir t'en sortir, mais ne refuse pas l'aide des gens… Tu devrais en toucher un mot à Jade, par exemple !

-Euh… Tu parles DU Jade qui était avec nous ? C'est un militaire, pas un psy !

-Je sais, mais je pense qu'il peut quand même t'aider. N'oublie pas que tu es comme ça depuis ton retour, peut-être qu'il a une explication à tout ceci…

-C'est vrai, c'est bien possible… J'irai le voir dès demain !

-À bientôt, Luke !

-Au revoir, Tear, et merci pour tout !"

Non, Luke, merci à toi… Se disait-elle, en versant une larme. Dehors, il ne pleuvait plus, et Luke espérait une journée de belles éclaircies, pour sa première balade depuis des lustres.

* * *

_Grâce à Celice Chalphy (u/2473936/), j'avais eu une idée sur Tales of the Abyss il y a environ un an de ça. Après lui en avoir parlé, elle avait trouvé l'idée assez intéressante, et on avait décidé d'en faire un OS. Après environ 6 mois d'écriture, coupée de contretemps et réajustements, nous l'avions publié sur deviantArt, et aujourd'hui, plus de six mois plus tard, le voici également ici ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de ce récit, de l'univers dont ils sont tirés, etc, restent la propriété de Namco Bandai. Tous droits réservés.** _


End file.
